Girl in Red
by BlueSuedeShoes
Summary: Chlollie: “You know,” he said, whispering seductively in her ear. “I probably shouldn’t be doing this.” “Doing what?” “Dancing with you. I’m sure my girlfriend, Chloe, will be extremely jealous when she shows up."


**Author's Comment: I am writing this because someone recommended I try something with Chlollie after they've been "together" for a while. Thanks for sending me the request! I am always open to suggestions!**

**Now, enjoy! Comment! Laugh! Cry! Leave at the intermission!**

* * *

Oliver looked up to see an absolute vision.

She was...breathtaking. Startling green eyes and curled blonde hair thrown into sharp relief by the alluring scarlet chiffon dress she was wearing. He'd never seen anything more stunning in his life. He leaned forward on the table, watching her with more than a little interest, enjoying every step she took and every expression that flashed across her face from the moment she entered the restaurant.

Everything about her was engaging. Her smile, the red rose pinned into her golden hair, her laugh, her elegant neck, the way she carried her shoulders and tilted her chin up slightly, her temptingly long and shapely legs, right down to her tiny, dainty feet which were now encased in shoes that made him think of Cinderella's glass slippers. She stopped, turning, apparently mistakenly thinking she'd seen something or someone. He noticed the way her shrewd, calculating eyes took in her surroundings, not missing a thing. Someone accidentally bumped into her lightly and she spun around and appeared to be apologizing even though it wasn't her fault. He liked the way the skirt of her dress took on a life of its own with each movement she made. He gave a satisfied smile when the maitre'd returned and spoke to her, and then her eyes found Oliver. She said something he couldn't hear, and he watched the way her lips moved with pleasure.

And then she approached him. "Is this seat taken?" she asked demurely. He raised an eyebrow and stood wordlessly, putting a hand on her lower back and guiding her over to the dance floor. She confidently rested a hand delicately on his shoulder and he took her other hand in his, liking the way it seemed to fit there just right.

He danced with her in silence, all the while looking directly into her eyes, reveling in the slow blush that crept steadily into her cheeks until she turned her head slightly, breaking his hold on her eyes.

"You know," he said, whispering seductively in her ear, "I probably shouldn't be doing this."

A smile played at the corner of her lips and she quirked an eyebrow. "Doing what?"

"Dancing with you. I'm sure my girlfriend, Chloe, will be extremely jealous when she shows up."

She laughed, an intoxicating sound. "Well, I'd hate to get you in trouble, Mr.--"

"Queen," he offered up, tightening his grip around her waist as she started to pull away, apparently to 'keep him out of trouble.'

"Now, Mr. Queen. Didn't you just say your girlfriend was coming?" she asked amusedly.

"I haven't decided if I care or not, yet," he explained, letting her spin out and then pulling her back into his arms so her back was to his chest.

"Oh you haven't?" she questioned.

"Well, see, she's awfully attractive when she's angry. She gets this little wrinkle on her forehead and her ears turn bright red and--"

"They do not!" she said suddenly pulling away from him. Oliver laughed. She swatted his arm reprovingly.

"You are too easy," he teased.

Chloe failed to repress a smile. "Yes, well, _you_ are absurd. So we're even." She stood on her toes and kissed him pleasantly.

Oliver looked shocked and glanced around to see if anyone had seen. "Lady! I told you I have a girlfriend!"

She rolled her eyes. "Come on, Romeo," she said, walking away from the dance floor and toward their table.

"You're no fun," he complained.

"Oh really?" she said, throwing him a look. "Well last time I checked, I didn't have to be here, so if I'm interfering with your night..." she trailed off, picking her purse up from the table and starting toward the door.

He grabbed her arm, dragging her back to him. "Honestly," he said, rolling his eyes.

She smirked. "Convince me to stay," she said.

He grinned at her before pulling her into a toe-curling kiss, right in the middle of the restaurant. "That good enough incentive?" he asked, pulling away at length.

She pouted. "Too good. Had the opposite effect. Now I just want to take you home with me," she said, arching an eyebrow before sitting down.

Oliver gulped before joining her at the table.

A waiter showed up almost instantly to take their orders.

"So," she smiled, "how was your day?"

"Awful. Just terrible. I thought about throwing myself off a bridge."

She looked shocked. "What?"

"I didn't see you all day," he reminded her, teasing.

"You are _so_ melodramatic," she grinned at him.

"And how was your day, birthday girl?" he asked.

"Oh wonderful, really. I didn't see my overbearing boyfriend all day, so I got to flirt scandalously with all kinds of men of questionable characters."

"You're lucky I know you're joking," Oliver said, looking at her through narrowed eyes.

"Who said anything about joking?" she said, fighting another smile.

"Fine, the other men are lucky I don't know who they are so I can't have them bumped off."

At this Chloe laughed whole-heartedly.

"Really, though? Did you have a good day?" he asked sincerely. He kept thinking back to her last birthday, on which she had been completely miserable and abandoned by everyone, even him.

Chloe nodded. "I did. Thank you for the flowers."

He nodded. "Glad they made it."

"Mr. Queen, you spoil me too much."

"Impossible."

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"What?"

"Just you."

"Hey, I resisted all desires to lavish you with expensive jewelry and other presents and sent you only flowers and am now taking you out to dinner. Your instructions, word for word. 'No wildly expensive gifts, Ollie.' 'Really Ollie, I don't want anything.' 'Just send me some flowers or take me out for dinner or something, Ollie.' 'Don't you dare buy me a tennis bracelet, Ollie!' " he quoted her in a high pitched voice that sounded nothing like her.

She threw her napkin at him. He ducked. "I know you followed my instructions word for word; I'm only laughing because I know how hard it was for you."

He dropped his head to the table, moaning. "_So difficult_. You can't imagine." He looked up. "I think I should be rewarded for being such a good boyfriend."

She laughed. "And how do you propose I reward you?" she asked.

"With sexual favors," he said frankly.

"Oliver!" she squealed, looking thoroughly scandalized.

"What?" he shrugged. "I'm just sayin'..." he trailed off wistfully.

"You're too much."

He shrugged as their food arrived. "It's why you love me."

"Mmhmm," she said, fighting the urge to roll her eyes.

"What?" he asked, suspiciously.

"What?" she repeated, an expression of feigned innocence plastered on her face.

"That 'mmhmm.' What was that?"

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about."

"You only 'mmhmm' me when you're keeping something from me."

Chloe's cheeks flushed. "I can't imagine what you mean. Don't be ridiculous."

"You are so blushing right now! What are you hiding?"

"I'll tell you later."

His eyes narrowed.

"Oliver! I will tell you later," she promised.

"Nope. I want to know now," he said childishly, leaning back in his chair and folding his arms.

"Ollie, I'm not going to tell you. You're just going to have to deal."

He didn't say anything else on the subject, but he kept shooting her suspicious, calculating looks during the rest of their meals, all of which she determinedly ignored.

She wouldn't tell him when they finished the meal, and stubbornly refused even when they were in the car.

It was in her apartment that he point blank demanded to know what the big secret was.

She rolled her eyes wantonly. "You _really_ want to know?" she teased.

"Chloe Ann Sullivan, if you don't tell me this instant," he said, pulling her flush against him and kissing the spot on her neck that he knew drove her wild, "not only will I deny you sex on your birthday, I will be forced to go out and buy you ludicrously expensive birthday presents."

She scoffed. "Right, like _you're_ going to deny _me_ sex."

"I could do it," he said, determinedly, moving his mouth to let his teeth graze her ear faintly.

"Sure."

"Fine," he said, breaking away from her suddenly. "I'll prove it. First, I'm going to need some tequila, and then I'm going to need the computer so I can start ordering those expensive gifts you don't want."

She laughed and watched as he poured himself a shot of tequila and sat down on the couch with her laptop, googling the hope diamond.

Shaking her head she walked over between him and the computer. Lifting her skirt slightly, she straddled his legs, and ran her hands brazenly over his chest.

"Are you _sure _you'd rather drink tequila than...." she trailed off suggestively, rocking her hips against him slightly.

Oliver groaned. Then he forced himself to look over her shoulder and reach around her for the computer mouse. "Oh, look at that. A fabrige egg. And its encrusted with emeralds. Well I can definitely picture that in your bedroom," he said, moving the mouse threateningly.

Chloe giggled. He was adorable when he was like this. "It's not necessary, Ollie."

"Oh, I know it's not necessary, but look! You can get a matching set. One for each room in the Tower."

"No, Ollie. I mean its not necessary because you already got me an extra birthday present. That's the big secret," she said, her voice lowering a notch, which definitely did not escape Oliver's attention.

He leaned back, frowning at her. "I did?"

She nodded.

"How?"

"I may or may not have made a purchase in your name today."

"What was it?" he asked.

But Chloe didn't answer, she was kissing his neck and slowly unbuttoning his shirt.

"I want to know what else I got you!" he demanded stubbornly.

Chloe giggled softly, pushing his shirt off. "You're not going to find out until I get my way," she said.

"Honestly, woman, when did you get to be so sex-crazed?"

She bit his collar-bone lightly. "You know I hate it when you call me 'woman.' "

"I'll keep doing it, _woman_, until you tell me what it was."

She ground her hips into him as punishment. Oliver moaned and knew he wasn't going to be able to hold out much longer.

Chloe knew it, too. She could feel exactly how much he wanted to give in.

She kissed him, sucking on his lower lip and pressing her breasts against his now bare chest, encouraging him to remove them from the binding dress.

And that was it. Oliver was a goner. He quickly lifted her into his arms, and she kissed him triumphantly as he carried her deliberately to the bedroom. There he set her on the floor, relieved her of her dress, which puddled at her feet, and, still kissing her, laid her somewhat unceremoniously on his bed.

She giggled mirthfully.

He frowned at her. "What?"

"Why don't you take in the scenery, Hero?" she said, raising an eyebrow and arching her back into him to show him what she meant.

Oliver did as instructed and nearly swallowed his tongue. Chloe was rather scantily clad in a very lacy set of scarlet red negligee.

"Is that--" he couldn't finish.

"My other birthday present?" she finished for him, nodding.

Oliver looked to the heavens as though thanking God. "I am an amazing boyfriend," he said.

"Yes you are," she said laughing. "No come take my birthday present off of me," she commanded, pulling him down to her.

"Just a second," Oliver said, pulling back from the kiss, causing Chloe to emit a somewhat frustrated sound, to which he smirked. "May I ask where this marvelous birthday present I bought for you was acquired?"

Chloe grinned mischievously, not answering as she ran a hand along the hem of his pants to distract him. Oliver closed his eyes for a moment, reorienting himself. Her hand started to unbuckle his belt and he grabbed it to stop her.

"Wait just a minute. I want to know. In fact I demand to know."

"Why does it matter?" she asked, entertained.

"Because I want to know whether you got this beautiful piece of art at Wal-Mart or if I have actually finally succeeded in corrupting you."

She turned pink.

"I knew it!" he said victoriously. "Where?" he demanded.

She sighed. "A boutique in Paris."

"I love Paris. We should go there. Tomorrow. And get more birthday presents for you."

She laughed. "I am not going anywhere with you unless you start acting like a normal sex-driven male and remove some more of the clothing from this equation."

Oliver didn't have to be told again. He leaned over and started kissing the sweet spot on her neck again as he slowly removed the red lingerie from her body. "God, I love you," he whispered.

* * *

**Author's Comment: For those curious about the dress, it is red because I had this sudden realization that in fanfic world, Chloe ends up wearing a ton of green, and I wanted to liven up her color palate a bit. I think she would appreciate it. lol **

**I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing this!**


End file.
